This invention relates to a building system with interlocking blocks of a type which can be assembled without the necessity for mortar between the blocks to form a completed wall of the blocks. The completed wall may or may not be reinforced by poured concrete or the aggregate into hollow cells within the blocks.
Construction of this general type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 156,473 (Davis), 1,419,623 (Fessenden), 2,902,853 (Lofstrom), 3,888,060 (Haener), 3,962,842 (Wilhelm) and 4,075,808 (Pearlman).
In addition a construction is known which was available in Canada some 20 years ago known as "Lock-a-block" which used interlocking blocks of a molded concrete material and which avoided the necessity for mortal.
A number of requirements for systems of this type are as follows:
(a) The block is simple to manufacture. PA1 (b) The block is not prone to damage by rough handling. PA1 (c) The blocks can be assembled simply by placing one on top of another. PA1 (d) The system is flexible in that walls of different dimensions can be formed by using part blocks or cutting parts of blocks. PA1 (e) The wall can be reinforced if necessary by pouring a concrete filling material into cavities within the wall. PA1 (f) Corners and jamb faces of the construction can be formed easily without the necessity of altering any blocks. PA1 (g) Openings or spaces in the wall construction can be formed at any derived position without affecting the interlocking principle. PA1 (h) The construction is safe in trial even partly completed wall is stable and is unlikely to fall.
The prior patents above do not entirely satisfy the above requirements and have generally been found unsatisfactory and have obtained little success in the field.